1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for a two-wheeled vehicle, more particularly to a brake-action synchronizing device for a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional brake-action synchronizing device 100 for a bicycle is shown to include a first block 12 coupled with a rear brake cable 11, and a second block 14 coupled with a front brake cable 13. When the front brake cable 13 is pulled in a longitudinal direction (Y) by virtue of a braking action of a front brake lever 16, the second block 14 is moved to lift the first block 12 so as to pull the rear brake cable 11, thereby synchronously braking front and rear wheels (not shown) of the bicycle. This can prevent application of a violent braking force to the front wheel, which may cause turning over of the bicycle. However, the first block 12 is liable to ram against an inner surface of an upper wall of a housing 15 when moved with the second block 14, which may result in disengagement of the first and second blocks 12,14 from the rear and front brake cables 11,13 and hence adversely affect the synchronous braking effect, and which may also result in deformation of the first block 12 and render replacement of the device necessary. Moreover, in case of an emergency, the user generally will grip the front and rear brake levers 16,17 to synchronously the brake front and rear wheels, and a relatively large braking force will be generated to stop the front and rear wheels abruptly, which may cause turning over of the bicycle. Furthermore, when it is desired to remove the device 100, the housing 15 needs to be detached and the first and second blocks 12,14 need to be removed respectively from the brake cables 13,11, which is inconvenient.